


A Subconscious List of Things Richard Didn't Expect

by soundboardkittens



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title kind of explains everything but basically things richard has experienced and learned with/about jared because i am silicon valley trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subconscious List of Things Richard Didn't Expect

It was 2:37 AM. The room was dark with only the hum of a laptop fan going off every so often. A noise the men sleeping were used to and were conditioned to tune out. Everything seemed calm and had a certain balance. The gentle breathing noises coming from the sleeping couple. The moon’s light barely visible through the blackout curtains. Richard questioned Jared when he first saw them. “Sometimes I don’t like the sun shining in.” He didn’t expect Jared to be someone who didn’t welcome sunshine. There were a lot of things he didn’t expect Jared to be or do.

He didn’t realize that he listened to music. It was a dumb thing because everyone listens to music but sometimes Richard thinks of Jared as a robot. An adorable awkward business robot with beautiful blue opals for eyes. They were driving and Jared’s car must have connected to his phone when some sort of techno remix with heavy beats surrounded them. Jared must have been embarrassed because he quickly turned it off. “Sorry about that.” It didn’t sound like Jared. If Richard had to attribute some sort of music to Jared it would probably would have been a metronome. Later he learned it was a type of Electronic Dance Music. Later he would see Jared bobbing his head, concentrated on cleaning his kitchen and Richard knew what Jared was listening to.

He also didn’t expect Jared to like spicy foods. One night Jared made dinner (he also didn’t expect him to know how to cook) and the dish ended up having some sort of hot pepper. Richard didn’t really like it but he didn’t say anything because Jared looked so happy to have someone else eat his food. Then Richard ended up vomiting because it was so hot. It was okay because Jared was there to rub his back while apologizing relentlessly.

Then there were other things that Richard wasn’t sure if he didn’t expect or just didn’t want to think about. Like when Jared took control and ended up jerking Richard off for the first time. They were making out and Jared’s hand just happen trail down to Richards pants. Richard wasn’t sure if it was the contact that got him off or Jared’s confidence.

A lot of things surprised Richard but it was okay because it only made him love Jared more.

It was 2:42 AM when the calmness of the room was disrupted by Jared making a whimpering noise. Richard, who only fell asleep about an hour ago, woke up confused at the sudden break in silence. He realized Jared was crying. He shook him awake. Then regretted it because he wasn’t sure if you do that to someone who is crying in their sleep. Jared’s eyes fluttered open. Richard could see how bright they were even in the dark but that might have been because they were veiled in tears. They were starting to pool up around his tear ducts and streaks were cast on his cheeks.

“Hey?” Richard’s greeting coming out like a question. “Are you okay?” he asked with a reassuring pat. Jared was the one who usually did the reassuring but right now he was looking at him with a confused face.

“Richard?”

“Yeah. Its me.” Richard didn’t really know how to react to that question.

“I-” Jared sniffled. Richard though he looked adorable when he was disheveled but it was probably not a good thought to think while his boyfriend was crying. “I had a nightmare? It was nothing. I woke you up didn’t I. I’m sorry. We should go back to sleep.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah-” he replied quickly with another sniffle. Visible boogers were dripping out of his nose.  It was a little gross but endearing. Richard grabbed a tissue off of the bedside table which also held books, a picture of them, lube, and underneath a trash can incase Richard ended up feeling nauseous. Jared was always prepared. “Thanks.” he took the tissue and blew his nose. “I’m fine.” he leaned over to toss the tissue in the trash then rolled over. “Go back to sleep.”

Richard laid down but knew Jared wasn’t okay. He put his arm over Jared who flinched. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me what it was about. But I don’t want you to be upset.” Richard didn’t know what to do when the one who tried his best to pull everything back together when it was falling apart was falling apart himself. He didn’t expect this. Jared didn’t reply. “I know you aren't fine.”

“It was just a nightmare. They happen. I am fine believe me.”

Richard though he would take a different approach. He grabbed Jared’s hand. “You can tell me about it.”

“It’s late.”

“So? You’re my boyfriend. I’ll stay up all night and listen to you talk about anything. I mean you carry vomit bags with you everywhere. We’re suppose to take care of each other right?”

Jared felt a little reassured but still felt bad about waking Richard up. Then he started to rub his side. “It was weird. I don’t know? It started off with my parents. I don’t think I told you but my childhood wasn’t exactly the best. So reliving it is not exactly a fun time while unconscious. Then-” Jared coughed. “There was this part where,” the volume of his voice lowered into a whisper. “My ex-boyfriend was there and he wasn’t a fun time either so I think I started to cry in my nightmare which made me cry in real life. I was kind of upset about seeing hi-m.” Jared’s voice hitched and his body shook a little. “I probably should have told you this before but a lot of people that were suppose to love me seemed to do the opposite but maybe thats just because I am kind of a pushover.”

“You’re not a pushover. I’m sorry you had some rough times but it’s not your fault. You just like to make other people happy. It’s their fault for taking advantage of you.”

Jared turned over and looked Richard in the eyes. “Thanks for not taking advantage of me.” Richard felt a bit of guilt creep up from when Pied Piper was just getting started and he kind of didn’t care that Jared was around. He was grateful that he was there to help with all the business but didn’t realize how helpful he was being with the aspects of Richards life.

“Thanks for always being there for me. Even when I didn’t really know I needed you.” Richard coughed. It was starting to get real sappy. Jared kissed him on the cheek. It was sweet and made the guilt fade away while making Richard feel warm. Not the gross kind of warm but a cozy kind of warm. Jared would probably describe it like a flame fruit from The Sims or something. Another thing Richard didn’t expect Jared was into. “It’s fun to have total control over something sometimes.” he said when Richard questioned it. He learned that some of the things Jared said nonchalantly told a lot about him.

“I love you.” Jared whispered.

“I love you too.” Richard replied. While there were tons of things he didn’t expect Jared to do or be he liked finding out each and every one of them. Jared may have been awkward and looked uncomfortable about everything in his life but Richard loved that about him. He loved learning that he had little things that made him different and perfect. Jared was like a book with a hidden meaning. Richard was glad to be the person that figured out those secrets which was one thing Jared didn’t expect but he was definitely grateful for.  

 

 


End file.
